perdida entre tus brazos
by Lifya023
Summary: ¿Que ocurre cuando tu mejor amiga y el amor de tu vida te traicionan?, te vas ,das un nuevo comienzo como una persona totalmente diferente a la que fuiste anteriormente, regresas y empieza la pesadilla, un nuevo amor, una separación, una rivalidad... ¿Que ara shaoran para conservar el amor de sakura?
1. epilogo

Pérdida entre tus brazos

Sakura kinomoto y Lí shaoran

Epílogo

¿Que ocurre cuando tu mejor amiga y el amor de tu vida te traicionan?, te vas ,das un nuevo comienzo como una persona totalmente diferente a la que fuiste anteriormente, regresas y empieza la pesadilla, un nuevo amor, una separación, una rivalidad... Que ara shaoran para conservar el amor de sakura.

Inicio

El recuerdo de la traición y el... ¿regreso a casa?

Pvo sakura

Era una linda mañana en la ciudad de Shangai, primavera, marcaban la brisa y las flores resiente florecidas ,acababa de escribir una carta para mis primos que viven en Japón, en la ciudad de tomoeda ,mis primos son tomoyo y ana daidoji y los otros tres mao, riuto y sahara amamya, hijos de sonomi daidoji y coru amamya, hermano y prima de mi mamá Nadeshiko kinomoto, esposa del gran empresario y arqueólogo fujitaka kinomoto... Ahhh y su otro hijo, el fastidioso de mi hermano que le encanta llamarme monstruo touya kinomoto, que por desgrasia sigue viviendo bajo el mismo techo que yo ...¿que como me llamo? ... Pues me llamo sakura kinomoto soy una chava muy rebelde, no me gustan las reglas y tampoco creo en el amor ... ¿Por que? ... Dentro de muy poco lo sabrán...

Fujitaka se encontraba en la sala con el primogénito de los kinomoto hablando de cosas de negocios, supuso sakura, ella se dirigía a la puerta cuando la sirvienta anuncia que ya está lista la comida así que con pocos ánimos se dirigió a el comedor junto con su padre y hermano cuando escucho de la boca de su hermano la mención de su abuelo pero con una señal que sakura no prcibio el castaño le dijo a su hijo que su hermana estaba atrás de ellos así que decidió cambiar la conversación, una vez q todos ya estaban en el comedor una mujer de cabellos grisáceo y hermosos ojos verde esmeralda dijo

\- Touya ... ¿ya te dijo tu padre la noticia?

-si mamá ya me dijo lo que se aproxima

Sakura no entendía a que se referían así q se animo a pregunta

\- ¿De que hablan? ... No entiendo

Fujitaka y Nadeshiko se miraron ente si y luego miraron a touya y luego los tres a sakura, ella ya estaba desesperada por saber que pasaba así que gritó

-BUENO YA DÍGANME QUE PASA

Su padre al ver que su hija se desesperaba anunció

-Hija ... Regresaremos a tomoeda

Para la castaña eso fue como un baldazo de agua fría, no se esperaba tal noticia por un lado estaba feliz pero por el otro estaba muy nerviosa, asustada, inconforme y enojada, ella quería volver a tomoeda, a su hogar, pero algo se lo impedía, pero debido a que su familia quería irse...

-Que buena noticia.

Contestó la castaña lo más fría que pudo, todos en el comedor sabían que ella no quería irse de Shangai, pero sabían que si abia decidido ir con ellos era por que no quería estar sola o eso pensaba ellos, ya que la realidad era otra ,pero sakura jamás lo diría ya q para ella era algo que no quería que su familia supiera.

Ya en su habitación ella se acostó en su cama ...

-Regresará a tomoeda, ehhh inevitablemente a eriol hirawizagua y maya kitory... Dios que ehh hecho para merecer este castigo... Bueno en fin que más da, ellos no verán ni una pisca de la sakura que ellos conocieron... No señor ahora sabrán de que es capaz sakura kinomoto-

Una chica de cabellos castaños corría y corría por los pasillos de la secundaria tomoeda hasta llegar al salón 2 del 1* grado al abrir la puerta ella vio una imagen que la tomo por sorpresa *¿que asian ellos aquí y por que se estaban besando?

-¿Eriol, maya?

Los susodichos se voltearon a ver quien era el pelinegro se paralizó y la castaña-rojiza sólo sonrió y dijo...

-Hola sakura ,¿te gustó la funcion?

Ella captó la idea pero el ojiazul la llamó ...

-Maya callate, sakura no es lo que parese

Sakura al escuchar esas palabras la castaña salió corriendo sin mirar atrás y en ese momento...

-ahhhhhhh ...

\- demonios ese recuerdo no me atormentara más nunca más ... Eriol y maya sabrán quien soy yo ... Lo juro, lo juro


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

El reencuentro con el pasado

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que sakura regresó a tomoeda, hoy es su primer día en la nueva preparatoria, la preparatoria central de tomoeda, la misma donde sus primos estudian.

Durante toda la semana sus padres estuvieron moviéndose de un lado a otro de la empresa a la prepa y de la prepa a la universidad de leyes donde touya estudiaría y todo para que ambos hermanos kinomoto asistieran a clases normalmente.

Era de mañana, sakura se estaba arreglando para ir a la escuela, al bajar se encontró con toda su familia, incluyendo a sus 5 adorables y fastidiosos primos, al tomoyo notar la presencia de su prima dijo

-Hola sakura, bienvenida a casa ¿cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Hola Tommy, gracias y más o menos.

Contestó la castaña, uno de sus primos varones dijo

-Somos familia, no extraños, así que no es para que nos hables así de fría.

Dijo riuto amamya, y la menor de los kinomoto respondió

-así soy, termina de acostumbrarte riuto

Tomo un pan tostado, su mochila y se fue directo a la escuela, al notar esa acción los cinco primos amamya y daidoji dijeron

-Sakura, espéranos

La castaña ya estaba cerrando la puerta así que hizo caso omiso de la petición de sus primos y siguió su camino a la escuela, al doblar una esquina un chico chocó con ella y ella alego

-OYE TU FÍJATE POR DONDE VAS IDIOTA!

-Lo lamento florecita

Al decir eso el chico se levantó y siguió su carrera, momento en el cual sakura noto las facciones de chico... Cabello castaño oscuro, ojos ámbar, piel bronceada y tenía el uniforme de su escuela nueva, se dijo a si misma, en ese momento se paró y siguió el camino por el cual el chico castaño se había ido.

Al llegar a la preparatoria, noto que el portón era más chico de lo que ella recordaba, entró en los pasillos hasta la oficina del director donde se perdió por un rato

Los amamya y las daidoji sin saber dónde se encontraba su prima se dirigieron a su salón, ya que riuto, mao y tomoyo siempre estuvieron juntos desde la primaria, todos saludaron a los recién llegados menos dos personas en particular, un chico pelinegro y una castaña-rojiza, ya que ellos dos no se llevaban bien con la mayor de las daidoji,

Sus nombres eran Eriol hirawizagua y maya kitory, Mao y riuto jamás supieron porque de la noche a la mañana tomoyo dejó de hablar con hirawizagua y kitory si cuando Eriol era novio de sakura ella y maya siempre estaban con ellos y más raro fue el que sakura poco después de una pelea con Eriol por sepa que cosa decidiera irse a Shanghái.

Las trivialidades de los hermanos amamya se quedó a un lado cuando el profesor llegó al salón...

-Buenos días, chicos, hoy les traigo una noticia, una nueva alumna entró en este curso, algunos de ustedes deben de conocerla ya que los registros dicen que estudió la primaria aquí en tomoeda, pasa por favor...

Pov tomoyo

Desde que sakura salió de casa de sus padres tengo un mal presentimiento y ahora no sé qué es lo que pase, si sakura es asignada a este salón, no podré evitar el reencuentro que tendrá con hirawizagua y kitory, pero la pregunta es ¿sakura estará preparada para verlos de nuevo?, en ese momento entró el maestro y anunció que tendremos una nueva compañera, SERA QUE!...

-Su nombre es sakura kinomoto sean buenos con ella

Mis temores se han confirmado, sakura empezará con su pesadilla.

Pov eriol

Era un día común y corriente como siempre, no había nada nuevo en el mundo, el maestro llegó y anunció que tendríamos una nueva compañera, hasta eso perdía el sentido, nomás vi que el maestro volteo hacia la puerta y ya no quise ver u oír más así que agache la cabeza y me recosté en la banca y en ese momento...

\- ella es sakura kinomoto sean buenos con ella

Mi mundo se detiene, Sakura kinomoto, aquí en mi salón y frente a mi...

Pov maya

Mi mundo se paralizó, hace cinco segundos miraba al chico que ha cautivado mi vida desde que lo conocí ese chico de ojos azul oscuro que tanto me gusta y luego sakura kinomoto reaparece en el cuadro, veo de nuevo a Eriol y el perdido en esos ojos esmeralda que siempre han sido mi pesadilla.

Pov sakura

Maya kitory, Eriol hirawizagua ... Que inicie el juego...


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

El reencuentro con el pasado PARTE II

Problemas y sentimientos

Todos. En el salón captaron la tensión que había entre hirawizagua, kitory y kinomoto nadie entendía por qué, y menos los primos de esta última... Bueno quizás no todos ya que tomoyo daidoji no sólo era astuta, si no también inteligente, he increíblemente aguda, al igual que bella, pensando en el bienestar de su adorada prima pregunto

-Sakura ... ¿Te encuentras bien ?

Sakura al notar preocupación sincera por quien ella consideraba la única que tenía su confianza, contestó con un poco despotismo

-estoy bien tomoyo.

En ese momento, un papelito cayó en la mesa de sakura, la cual captó la atención tanto de la amatista como de la castaña, sakura tomo el papel, lo desdoblo, empezó a leer...

 _-se que han pasado muchos años y que tal vez no merezca tu perdón pero por lo menos esta vez dame la oportunidad de explicarme... Siempre tuyo Eriol hirawizagua_

 _Posdata. Si me das esa oportunidad veme en el árbol qué divide la preparatoria de la primaria_

-Sakura ... ¿Que dice la nota?

Pregunto tomoyo a su prima, sakura respondió.

-Es de hirawizagua quiere hablar contigo en el árbol que divide la preparatoria de la primaria.

-¿Iras?

-Sí, ya llegó el momento de terminar con este infierno que llevó dentro por 4 años.

Tomoyo asintió, no estaba segura de la decisión de su prima pero era consciente de que sakura había cambiado, ya no era la alegre chica juguetona y vivas que ella conocía desde la infancia, no, ahora era fría, rebelde y altanera, pobre de hirawizagua ahora si que sabría quién era sakura kinomoto en verdad...

Dio el timbre del primer descanso y maya kitory fue a la banca de su amado y preguto

-Eriol, ¿almorzamos juntos?

-No maya lo siento tengo asuntos que atender

-Está bien no te preocupes, ya será otro día..

Contestó la castaña-rojiza sin percatarse de que un par de ojos esmeralda observó la escena con curiosidad.

El jardín era enorme parecía no tener fin, después de que sakura observó la escenita de maya y Eriol, fue a su encuentro con el que hace 4 años juro que la amarla con tal pasión y tal locura que daría la vida misma por ella, al llegar vio a Eriol recargado en el árbol y dijo...

-Esa no es postura para un caballero hirawizagua.

Eriol al escuchar su voz se sobre salto, se incorporó de forma que pudiera verla y comenzó a decir...

-¿Cómo has estado pequeña?

-Bien hirawizagua Pero as me el favor de no decirme pequeña de nuevo

-¿Por qué? - Respondió el

-Por qué para ti soy kinomoto- dijo ella con bastante indiferencia

-Qué te pasa sakura?, si sólo soy yo tu eriol

-Mi Eriol, eso no fue lo que yo vi en el salón aquella vez

-Sakura, lo que ocurrió ese día, fue un accidente

\- Accidente, no Eriol, tu siempre supiste que maya te amaba y sin embargo jugaron con mis sentimientos, tu MI NOVIO y ella MI AMIGA, eso ni el perro se los cree

-Sakura

-Kinomoto, hirawizagua, ki-no-mo-to, ese será nuestro trato de ahora en adelante

Sakura notando que comenzaba a alterarse decidió irse del lugar antes de arruinar el plan q con tanto recelo protegía para así no prevenir al oji-azul, pero el chico…

-Tú no te irás de aquí, hasta oír que me perdonas y que volverás hacer conmigo como eras antes

La retuvo sosteniéndola con poca delicadeza perdiendo el sentido de caballerismo que lo destacaba

-Suéltame

\- no

-No oíste que quiere que la suelten Eriol

Los aludidos voltearon a ver quién había dicho eso y en ese momento ambos chicos se sorprendieron, sakura lo reconoció como el chico que había chocado con ella en la mañana, mientras que eriol lo reconoció como su mejor amigo y compañero de clases

\- No te metas en esto shaoran, esto es entre sakura y yo

Shaoran, shaoran, shaoran se repetía en la cabeza de sakura y de un momento a otro algo izo clic y dijo...

\- Disculpa,¿ tu no eras el cuatro ojos que iba con eri... Hirawizagua y conmigo en la primaria?

Esa descripción izo que a shaoran le saliera una venita y una gotita en la cabeza (que acaso no lo reconoció en la mañana que chocaron)

\- Baya descripción kinomoto, creí que me habías reconoció en la mañana cuando chocamos

Eriol se sorprendió, él sabía que sakura vendría a estudiar aquí...

\- Oye tú, si sabías que ella estaría aquí, ¿porque no dijiste nada?

\- No era de mi incumbencia

(Respuesta rápida y sencilla)

\- Baya alguien que si lo entiende y ahora tu hirawizagua suéltame

\- Que no

-Eriol suéltala ya van a dar el timbre

Y en ese momento el tan esperado timbre sonó lo cual izo que Eriol soltara a sakura y la otra sólo comenzó a caminar así el salón , no sin antes decir...

\- Gracias ... ¿Li? ... ,¿cierto?

\- De nada y si

En ese momento sakura siguió su camino dejando al ojiazul y al castaño solos, y luego shaoran pregunto...

-¿Qué diablos fue eso Eriol hirawizagua?

-Nada - contestó el otro y siguió el camino por el cual la esmeralda se había ido segundos antes

El oji-azul tenía una meta, un propósito en común … conseguir el perdón de quien aun era la dueña de su corazón, si ya más adelante ella le volvía a corresponder, no volvería a cometer la estupidez de perderla


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

La pelea

Ya an pasado dos semanas desde el regreso de sakura a tomoeda, todos los que la conocían desde la primaria querían saber como habia estado, que había hecho, etc,etc.

Pero sierta castaña-rojiza no, ¿ por que?, pues por que no soportaba a la chica kinomoto desde que la conocio, había adquirido un profundo odio y rencor por la esmeralda sólo por el simple hecho de que ella tenía lo que jamás a podido tener, el amor de Eriol hirawizagua, y ahora le tenía más odio, quien se cree ella para robarle toda la atención pensaba maya kitory pero ella tenia ya una idea en mente , pero lo que no sabía era lo mucho que sakura había cambiado, pero ella se daría cuenta que las cosas darían un giro impresionante...

Estaban por dar el timbre y sakura recibe una nota de Rika sasaki otra de sus amigas de infancia, tomoyo nota que su prima lee la nota y le pregunta...

-¿Que ocurre sakura?, la aludida volteo a donde su prima y respondió

-Es de Rika quiere que nos reunamos todas en el jardín

-¿Con todas quieres decir a Rika, chiharu, Naoko y... Kitory?

Sakura se sorprendió al saber ese dato, pero se repuso de inmediato para no ser descubierta en su debilidad, y se animó a preguntar

-Kitory … ¿se sigue juntando contigo y las demas?...

-A veces- contestó tomoyo para probar la fuerza de su prima ante su antigua rival

Después sakura tomo su refrigerio y se dispuso a salir ...

-Vamos tomoyo nos están esperando las chicas- dijo sakura ya en el marco de la puerta al ver que su querida prima no se movía, mientras tomoyo se había quedado sin palabras al saber lo que se venía.

Mientras tanto en el jardín 4 chicas ya esperaban a siertas chicas amatista y castaña, pero en ese momento Naoko le pregunta a maya...

-Oye maya , ¿por que no le as hablado a sakura?

-Porque kinomoto y yo tenemos nuestras diferencias- contestó maya sin darse cuenta de que tanto la esmeralda como la amatista la habían escuchado,

\- Diferencias irreparables para mi gusto

Respondió sakura, callando de inmediato a Rika sasaki, Naoko Yarawizagua, chiharu Mijara y maya kitory , todas voltearon a ver a su interlocutora ,daidoji como kinomoto estaban paradas viéndolas, en ese momento Rika ,Naoko y chiharu pudieron ver como sakura kinomoto miraba a quien hace 4 años era su amiga de manera tan fría y altanera, sin saber el odio y resentimiento que sakura guardaba hacia Maya.

Maya contesto

-vaya hasta que estamos de acuerdo en algo sakurita-

Las tres amigas de sakura empezaron a sentir que algo no andaba bien así que Rika pregunto...

-sakura, maya ¿qué sucede con ustedes?

Maya estaba a punto de responder con un ...

\- yo no la odio-

Callo sakura a maya, y la aludida se volteó a ver a su archi-enemiga con sorpresa, así que ...

-¿Que tu qué?...¿ Que no me odias?... ¿Después de lo que ocurrió?!

Dijo maya con un toque de despecho, rabia y decepción, si besó a eriol ese día había sido no sólo por Eriol, sino también para destruir a sakura se sintió frustrada al ver que su plan había fallado.

-Así es kitory, no te odio, al contrario me hiciste un favor- contestó sakura, tomoyo que en ese momento vio la reacción tanto de maya como de sus amigas dijo...

-¿Rika, chiharu,Naoko vamos al patio? ... Creo que sakura y kitory necesitan hablar, sakura misma les dirá la verdad de esta plática, ¿si?

Maya miro mal a tomoyo por haber dicho eso y cuando iba a protestar sakura defendio

\- vayan con tomoyo, ella tiene razón, luego les contaré todo- las tres amigas de sakura sabían que ella no mentía y que cumpliría su palabra, así que sin rechistar siguieron a tomoyo, ya cuando tomoyo y sus amigas estaban a una distancia prudente sakura dijo

-Parese que por fin a justaremos cuentas Maya-

-Creeme que es lo que más deseo sakura-

Después de que tomoyo sacará a sus amigas Rika, chiharu y Naoko de la "plática" de sakura y maya kitory, sus amigas se fueron a sus respectivos deberes Naoko fue con el maestro de Español, Rika fue con el profesor terada para pedir un permiso y chiharu con su novio takashi yamazaki, así que tomoyo fue al patio a buscar a su hermana anna, pero su trayecto fue interrumpido por sierto castaño con el que chocó

-¿Estas bien tomoyo?-pregunto el castaño, tomoyo volteó a ver a su locutor y dijo

\- Hola shaoran, que tal tu día?

-Bien, supongo, oye.. y…¿ tu amiga kinomoto?

-Hablando con kitory

Al notar la reacción de el chico ante la mensión de la chica castaña-rojiza pregunto

-Ella no te cae bien, verdad shaoran?

El castaño no se limitó a mostrar sus sentimientos hasia la castaña-rojiza, así que dijo

\- No no me agrada, coquetea conmigo pero quiere a Eriol, eso sólo una puta lo ase y yo con esas no me meto ni aunque fuera la última mujer deL planeta

Tomoyo soltó una risita que intrigo a shaoran, así que dijo

-Tu desde que tu prima se fue a Shangai no le hablas a kitory, ¿ Pasó algo?

-Que si pasó!-ironizó tomoyo, y shaoran pregunto

-Vamos al patio,¿ te parese Tommy?

-Si- respondió y se encaminaron al patio ,en el trayecto shaoran dijo

-No respondiste mi pregunta

Tomoyo cabizbaja dijo- es que no es un secreto mio, además involucra a tu amigo Eriol hirawizagua-

A la mensión de chico hirawizagua, el castaño supo que también kinomoto estaba detrás de éso también si que...

-Se guarda secretos- tomoyo a sabiendas de que no le ganaría, relato toda la historia de principio a fin, pero cuando le contaría lo que Eriol le dijo a sakura el día que el la defendió gritaron...

\- Auxilio, auxilio maya esta por matar a sakura- tanto el chico Li como la chica daidoji al escuchar eso corrieron a donde tomoyo dejó a sakura con maya y para cuando llegaron

-Basta ya maya - Eriol tenía sujeta a maya antes de que le diera otro golpe a sakura, la castaña al ver a su prima corre tras ella ...

-Eres un monstruo kitory, yo no te ice nada para que me golpearas solo dije que ya no me importaba lo que ocurrio-

tomoyo que tenía abrazada a sakura en un instinto de proteger a su mejor amiga y prima dijo a todos los que estaban hay que por favor se fueran y en ese mismo momento ya que Li estaba detrás de daidoji y kinomoto sujeta a la castaña para ponerla detrás de el, cosa que sorprendió a kinomoto, ya cuando todos los estudiantes alrededor de la pelea se fueron, sakura contraataco saliendo de espaldas de Li

-¿Qué ocurre?... maya querida… ¿ya no te atreves a tocarme?

dijo sakura sorprendiendo a eriol y a Li ya que tomoyo sabía a la perfección a lo que había regresado sakura, su meta a cumplir, "destruir a maya y eriol

-Sakura eres una descarada, ahora ehh quedado como la mala del cuento por tu culpa maldita-responde maya furiosa, pero no se esperaba que sakura contestara

\- esa es la idea kitory que lo pierdas todo, te lo dije no descansare hasta que te destruya como tu lo hiciste conmigo, te quítate todo lo que más amas en el mundo-

al ver la cara de sorpresa de Eriol y Maya se siente triunfadora de ese primer encuentro por que ahora ella era la víctima y no Maya.

Y esto tan solo era el comienzo pues maya kitory había ganado la primera batalla durante sus épocas de secundaria pero no había ganado la guerra y esa era una cosa que sakura no estaba dispuesta a permitir … aria todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para vencer a su rival


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Conociendo a un amigo

Esa mañana sakura se disponía a salir de su casa a caminar hacia mucho que no caminaba por las calles de tomoeda, cuando va a atravesar el parque del rey pingüino ve a cierto castaño en una de las bancas así que se a cerco

\- es un día hermoso como para estar en un parque sólo, ¿no lo crees Li?-

el aludido se voltea a averiguar quién es la que le habla y al asarlo responde -

-hola kinomoto, lo mismo debería de decir yo-

sakura sólo encoge sus hombros y dice

\- tal vez -

Li al verla ahí no evita volver a preguntarse, ¿quién es sakura en realidad?, ¿ por qué a regresando?, durante El suceso de dos días atrás pareció que ella no era tan indefensa como le iso creer cuando hablo con Eriol hirawizagua así que dijo

-¿por qué no vamos al centro de tokio juntos? ¿Q te parece kinomoto?

-Me parece bien, ¿qué tal si vamos a le torre de Tokio?

dijo sakura sorprendiendo al chico Li el cual se repuso casi de inmediato y asintió en señal de aceptación

Juntos caminaron hasta la central de trenes que van de tomoeda a Tokio platicando de trivialidades al llegar el chico Li jalo a la castaña a muchos lugares y al llegar...

-Tomoyo me conto lo que pasó hace 4 años y el por cuál aceptastee irte a china

Sakura estaba sorprendída de que el lo supiera y enojada por que tomoyo se lo dijera...

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia

-Esta bien no te enojes, sólo era un comentario, pero no te negaré que lo que le Isiste a kitory es intrigante

\- ¿Maya no te agrada cierto?

-La verdad no, no me agrada es muy resbalosa incluso con los novios de muchas de sus amigas.

-Es natural, kitory es así, no sabe medir límites aun cuando hirawizagua sea su novio

El ambrario no evitó poner cara de sorpresa, enserio esa chica pensaba que kitory y Eriol estaban juntos.

-Maya y Eriol no son novio

La castaña se sorprende ante esa confecion pero no lo deja ver así que pregunto

-Y eso, ¿por qué no?

-Eriol la rechaza cada que tiene oportunidad de acercarse

\- Vaya no lo sabía, pero por tu cara veo que ay otra razón de peso, ¿o me equivoco?

\- Eres muy intuitiva kinomoto, si la ay

\- ¿puedo preguntar? ¿Cuál es?

\- ¿Lo quieres saber?

\- Si no quieres contarme no

\- Jajajaja es por qué coquetea conmigo queriendo a Eriol y no me gusta

Sakura no se sorprende de eso siempre lo hacía desde que la conoce

\- Si lo sé, pobre de hirawizagua me da cierta pena que una loca zorra lo persiga

\- Tu realmente lo odias no es así

\- No sólo quiero que sienta lo que yo sentí con su traición

\- Ya veo... Oye... ¿qué tal si nos dejamos de formalidades y me llamas por mi nombre?

\- Sabes... Eres raro comparado con los chicos que conozco pero siento que puedo confiar en ti... Así que te llamaré por tu nombre si tú me dices sakura ... ¿Hecho? ... ¿Shaoran?

-Hecho... Sakura

Con un apretón de manos sellaron su pacto sin saber que sellaba su destio


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Los celos de Eriol

Era una mañana muy bonita, sakura no dejaba de pensar en el fin de semana que pasó con shaoran en el parque de tomoeda y en el centro de tokio, se sentía segura y en su hogar no sabía como pero se sentía ella misma, iba en camino a la escuela cuando

\- Hola sakura, ¿cómo amaneciste?

-Hola shaoran, bien gracias y ¿tu?

-Bien, que te parece si nos vamos juntos a la escuela, ¿te parece?

-Si vamos...

Se encaminaron a la escuela sin saber que un par de ojos azules oscuro los veía

-Esto no se quedará así shaoran, sakura es solo mía

Al llegar a la escuela, sakura se sorprende cuando una chica Se lanza al cuello de shaoran pero luego siente una extraña rabia al ver quien es

-MAYA QUITATEME DE ENCIMA-

-Shao que gusto verte, te extrañe mucho, y bienes acompañado de... TU QUE HACES CON SHAORAN!

Esa reacción izo enojar a sakura así que respondió

-eso no es de tu incumbencia ... Lo que si debo preguntar es ... ¿¡ POR QUE MIERDA SIGES COLGADE DEL CUELLO DE SHAORAN ¿¡

O.o

Tanto shaoran como maya se quedaron sorprendidos... ¿De cuándo acá sakura decía palabrotas? ... Bueno maya se sorprendió tanto que no despertó hasta que shaoran la dejó caer en el suelo y se fue con sakura

Mientras tanto en el pasillo de la escuela shaoran le pregunto a sakura ...

-¿Por qué reaccionaste así cuando kitory se me colgó al cuello?

Sakura se asustó y se sorprendió... La verdad ni ella sabía por qué lo había hecho sólo sabía que no le había gustado nada... Pero respondió

-¿Somos amigos no? Y además me dijiste que ella no te agradaba ¿por eso no? Yo defiendo a mis amigos

-Gracias sakura-

Shaoran no sabía por qué lo había dicho (no es nada estúpido el niño sabía que lo que dijo sakura era mentira) pero lo que si sabía era que el hecho de que sakura lo defendiera de kitory le dio una gran alegría

Caminaron juntos y cuando se acercaron más a las puertas del aula, eriol los intercepta diciendo

\- Muy bonito... mi mejor amigo y mi novia juntos... Eso es amor ... no ...¿ sakura?

Shaoran no sabía en qué momento sakura lo había tomado de la mano pero lo que si le sorprendió fue...

\- Claro cielo... Y ¿sabes q descubrí?

Shaoran sabía que estaría en problemas con eriol pero también pensó en sakura y en todo lo que le conto sobre los sucesos ocurridos 4 años atrás y supo que hacia lo correcto solo por saber lo que había hecho

-¿Qué?

-Shaoran es mejor amante que tu... Incluso en la cama

El castaño y el ojiazul quedaron mudos por lo que dijo sakura, shaoran sabía que sakura tramaba algo pero no pensó esto... Eriol sólo pudo atinar a ver a sakura y después a shaoran pero a este último con cierto enojo

Sabía que sakura mentía... Así que respondió

\- Mentirosa shaoran y tu apenas y se hablan... ¿Cómo pretendes que te crea eso?

Sakura se dio cuenta que eriol quería sacar la verdad de su propia boca incluso shaoran lo noto así que shaoran respondió

\- Mira eriol, eres mi amigo y te quiero pero es decisión de sakura, no mía ella será la que elija, yo no

Con eso último sakura supo lo que iba a hacer...metería a shaoran en su venganza contra eriol sólo para herirlo y no era justo así que se quedó callada shaoran vio que sakura se afligió y decide a arrastrarla con el hacia el salón, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver llegar juntos a kinomoto y Li

Tomoyo, mao y riuto se quedaron sorprendidos, mientras tomoyo tenía ojitos como estrellas ( estilo anime) los otros dos se morían de los celos, sahara es su hermana menor pero de sus primas ana, tomoyo y la propia sakura esta última era su favorita, no sabían la razón pero el que Li estuviera con ella no les simpatizaba

\- Sakura que bonita pareja asen tú y shaoran

Los castañoss se sonrojaron ante tal idea descabellada pero la verdad sin saber que la idea o el destino los ponía más cerca del otro

La case comenzó en cuanto el maestro llego al salón de clases, eriol y maya ya miraban de reojo a los castaños no sabían ni cómo explicarse lo que estaba pasando ¿de cuando acá Li shaoran y sakura kinimoto eran amigos?, esto no tenía sentido, pensaban ellos y esos pensamientos siguieron, se había formado un nuevo grupo donde estaban sakura, shaoran, tomoyo y los entrometidos de riuto, mao y anna en una plática, mientras platicaban llego eriol hirawisagua y más tiempo después llego maya

-shaoran, eriol les llama el maestro de educación física quiere ponerse de acuerdo con ustedes para el partido contra la academia seiyo, dense prisa

Shaoran no toleraba la presencia de maya y eriol pues ni se diga pero tenía que hacerlo pues ella tenía el recado del maestro

Ambos chicos se pararon y se encaminaron hacia la sala de maestros dejando a los primos amamya, daidoji y kinomoto con kitory

De un momento a otro los primos amamya y daidoji tuvieron que irse dejando a sakura y a maya solas…

-¿te acuerdas de cuando éramos niñas y siempre jugábamos con aquellos muñecos de porcelana de tu mama?-

Sakura se quedó muda, no pensó que ella se acordara de aquello...

-no creí que te acordaras de eso

\- simplemente se me vino a la cabeza , incluso recuerdo que siempre nos tocaba aquella canción en su piano-

-¿te refieres a la canción que mama compuso?-

-sí, enserio ame esa canción-

\- es una bella canción-

Parecía increíble que una canción acortara el tiempo, los rencores y las mentiras con una sola canción en un tiempo en que el amor de las dos se interponía en su amistad por que de algo estaba segura maya era de que antes de amar a eriol , sakura era su mundo entero ella y su amistad


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

¿Qué es este sentimiento?

A tres meses de que sakura volviera, tenia en mente renunciar a su venganza, ¿Cómo llego a esa conclucion?, Li shaoran se lo Hiso ver, desde que Li hablaba con sakura todo adquiria un color diferente , cosa que a eriol no le agradaba, ya que el creía que sakura debía y era solo para el, asi como el era para ella, no había duda de los celos de eriol, pero , tampoco había duda de que sakura no quería tener cerca a eriol, sakura ya no sabia que mas hacer todos los días se escapaba de eriol y los pequeños enfrentamientos que tiene con shaoran … ya era hora de la salida ….

-y ¿ahora como llego a la puerta sin que eriol me vea?

-¿Qué haces kinomoto? - Llego maya detrás de sakura

-viendo como salir sin que eriol me vea … ¿ tu que ases aquí kitory ?

Pregunto sakura ya que se le Habia hecho raro que maya llegra y le hablara

-viendo lo ridícula que te ves escondiéndote –

-¿Qué dijiste?

-admitelo te ves ridícula, si no lo quieres dale frente y dicelo –

\- es fácil para ti decirlo, en este momento no tienes tantas preguntas en la cabeza como yo –

\- entonces as esto , aprovecha cuando yo me hacerque a eriol y sal por el otro pasillo

-¿Por qué me ayudas?

\- no te acostubres

Maya misma no sabia por que lo hacia , se aserco a eriol y se le colgó del cuello en ese momento eriol lidio una batalla entre salir hullendo de maya o quedarse a esperar a sakura … miestras tanto shaoran veía salir a sakura y se le unio

-¿otra ves estaba esperándote en la puerta?

-si , solo espero que ya se de por vencido

-¿Cómo escapaste?

-kitori me ayudo distrallendo a eriol

-¿QUE KITORY QUE ?

-asi como oiste

-wooow eso es nuevo

\- cambiando de tema, ¿Qué aras mañana shaoran?

-mmm no tengo planes, ¿Por qué?

\- mi abuelo cumplirá años mañana , ¿queria ver si quieres ir?

-¿no causare molestia?

\- Nadeshiko dijo que podía invitar a un amigo

-¿Quién es nadeshiko?

-mi madre

Shaoran se quedo sorprendido sabia que el y su madre no eran muy unidos pero siempre que se veian le llamaba madre ¿Por qué…

-soy muy confianzuda con mi madre, no tienes por que poner esa cara

Sakura había notado la expresión que puso shaoran asi que le contesto la pregunta interna que se había hecho , entonces ella dijo

-bueno yo me voy por aquí

\- yo sigo derecho – dijo shaoran, sakura respondio

-te veo mañana en el parque del rey pingüino para irnos a casa de mi abuelo, ¿te parece?

-ok te vere alla, adiós

-adios

Sakura no sabia que le pasaba cuando estaba con shaoran solo sabia que se sentía segura, tranquila y en paz , sentía sierta calides en su corazón que no había sentido nunca

¿Qué era ese sentimiento que surgia en su corazón?, ¿que era lo que sentía por shaoran?

¿sera amistad o algo mas?...


	8. Capítulo 7

**Hola mis amados lectores sé que me he tardado en actualizar la historia pero entre la prepa, las tareas, el trabajo, mi familia y mis problemas sentimentales, la verdad es algo estresante tener 18 años y todavía estar en la prepa … bueno en fin … agradezco todos los comentarios tanto bueno como malos … eso me dice que no voy por tan mal camino … bueno también les notifico que esta es una parte de una trilogía como dije anteriormente, esta historia está basada en una historia real y con total autorización de la persona a quien pertenecen estos recuerdos … a partir de ahora abra dos personajes que no me pertenecen pero tampoco pertenecen a SCC … sin más demora les dejo el siguiente capitulo**

 _Los personajes de SCC ( es de clamp) y vampire knight (no me acuerdo de la compañía) no son míos, algunos de ellos sí lo son…. Si son utilizados sin autorización de la autora y dueña de esos personajes se considera delito por plagio, DIGAN NO AL PLAGIO¡_

Capítulo 7

Una confesión en la casa del abuelo

Sakura estaba desesperada llevaba más de una hora de lo habitual escogiendo que usar para ver a shaoran… al final se decidió por un pantalón de mezclilla gastado entubado, un blusón rosa de manga larga y el pelo recogido en media cola, no sabía porque estaba nerviosa solo era un encuentro para ir a una fiesta … pero la fiesta no era de cualquier persona sino de su abuelo, SU ABUELO¡ dios sí que tenía motivos, pues ella era la consentida de su abuelo, de entre todos sus primos, ella era su favorita.

Bajo las escaleras de su casa a la velocidad de un rayo y salió disparada al parque del rey pingüino pues se le estaba por hacer tarde.

Camino distraída hasta que choco con alguien

-lo siento señor, no me fije por donde iba-

La castaña se disculpó por el accidente e iba a decir otra cosa cuando…

-igual que el primer día de escuela sakura, creo que ya te gusto chocar conmigo, ¿no crees?-

-¡SHAORAN¡, ibas a penas al parque pingüino?-

\- sí, lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde… aunque, veo que no soy el único-

Ambos castaños comenzaron a reír en lo que shaoran ayudaba a sakura a levantarse del suelo.

Caminaron un buen rato platicando de muchas cosas, entre ellas, la escuela, después de un largo rato, llegaron a una enorme mansión de estilo moderno, con hermoso y enorme jardín de rosas rusticas, sakura se detuvo a ver la fuente sin darse cuenta que shaoran estaba de tras de ella

-cuando era niña mama solía cantarnos a eriol, kitori y a mí una canción que había compuesto –

El castaño se sorprendió ante tal cosa, según tomoyo, ni con ella compartía ese tipo de información

-¿recuerdas la letra sakura?

\- si –

-¿podrías cantarla para mí?

 _oh estrellas que brillan en la oscuridad_

 _Oh mar que canta lejana_

 _Juro eternamente_

 _Para el futuro los dos de nosotros va a ver_

 _De noches solitarias y largas_

 _Y a partir de los recuerdos tristes_

 _¿Ha cambiado las cosas_

 _En la fuerza para caminar por delante_

 _Los desbordamientos de luz_

 _Mi cuerpo entero se convierte en luz como plumas_

 _Parece que puede alcanzar hasta el fin del mundo inmediato_

 _te amo_

 _Siempre te amaré_

 _No importa lo que pase_

 _Siempre estaré viviendo con usted_

 _Oh pájaros que bailan tan alto_

 _Oh nubes que envuelven los cielos_

El castaño la miraba sonriente, ahora se daba cuenta de lo especial que se había vuelto la joven para él, cautivado y embelesado, se enfocaba en el mover de sus labios

 _¿Dónde está el mapa que me permite_

 _Surcar el cielo sin perderse?_

 _Quiero vivir con kindess_

 _Quiero protegerla fuertemente_

 _Mi energía que está aquí_

 _Para que pueda brillar tal como es_

 _El mundo se mueve_

 _Me pregunto qué tipo de lugar que se convertirá a partir de ahora_

Concentrada en la canción que ni se daba cuenta de que el castaño se acercaba más y más

 _El horizonte de allí es deslumbrante_

 _Mirandome_

 _Siempre que me mira_

 _Algún día mis ojos se cerrarán_

 _Hasta que llegue ese día, por favor, permanezca a mi lado ..._

 _Ese tiempo de Pascua con la alegría era brillante,_

 _El sol brillaba con la luz más justa,_

 _Cuando, a sus ojos anhelantes restaurado,_

 _Los apóstoles vieron a su Señor resucitado._

 _te amo_

 _Siempre te amaré_

 _No importa lo que pase_

 _Siempre estaré viviendo con usted_

 _Me encanta el cielo_

 _Me encanta el viento_

 _Incluso las lágrimas no me mostraron_

 _Siempre amaré_

Cuando la esmeralda despertó ya era muy tarde, el castaño ya estaba detrás de ella abrazándola.

-¿shaoran? -

-te quiero sakura –

Notas de la autora:

Ok ya llegamos a la parte que ya me estaban pidiendo, de aquí en adelante esto se volverá algo duro y fuerte ya que en si la mitad de la historia es muy triste

En fin dejen reviews … la cancion se llama energy de ceui, la verdad de la cancion que le canto ella a el, no me acuerdo en si, pero esta se le a cerco a lo que ella sintio en ese momento, tambien les doy las gracias a los que siguen la historia arigatou …. Nos leemos hasta la próxima


	9. Chapter 8

-¿shaoran?-

-te quiero sakura –

Capítulo 9

Volviendo a amar

En sus oídos todavía resonaba el sonido de su voz al pronunciar esas palabras, había ansiado con alguien que las dijera de corazón, y que solo ella las pudiera despertar en esa persona, pero su confusión era mucha, incluso más de la que se pudiera imaginar, pero no se imaginó que esas palabras vendrían de este chico precisamente

Se encontraban en el jardín de la mansión amamya, sakura veía a shaoran platicar con coru y fujitaka no sabía de que

-Li se lleva muy bien con tu padre y con el mío-dijo mao

-si supongo que se llevan bien-

-él te dijo algo que te perturbo, ¿no es así?- dijo riuto acercándose

-no para nada- dijo sakura un tanto nerviosa

-sakura a cualquiera puedes engañar, a tu padre, a tu madre, a tu hermano, a Sahara, a anna, a todos menos a nosotros, ¿Qué te dijo shaoran?- pregunto tomoyo con un toque de seguridad

-nada de verdad- seguía diciendo sakura

Harta de preguntas sakura se paró de su lugar y se fue a caminar en el pequeño bosque que estaba tras el jardín de la mansión sin percatarse de que alguien la seguía

-¿sigues pensando en lo que te dijo el joven LI hija?

-abuelo-

-sakura , a veces el amor es algo impredecible hija mía pero siempre es el sentimiento más maravilloso-

-pero, ¿Cómo saber si estas enamorada abuelo?

-hija eso no se sabe, se siente, y lo que se siente es una necesidad de estar con él y saber que está bien, sentir que tu vida obtiene un nuevo propósito de querer, valorar y apreciar cada detalle y cada momento que pasas con el aun que también tiene sus momentos malos porque ay veces que los celos se apoderan de uno hija, pero eso no significa que desconfíes de él, desconfías de ti misma-

Al terminar de decir esa frase sakura y el ya habían llegado a un pequeño lago que se encontraba detrás del bosque

-tienes razón abuelo, desde lo de eriol me eh sentido insegura y sola y con miedo a volver a amar-dijo sakura con un toque de tristeza

\- sakura, no será que ¿ya estas volviendo a amar?-

Sakura se queda atónita a la pregunta de su abuelo, trataba de articular palabra pero no podía, en el fondo ella misma sabia esa respuesta que se negaba a aceptar

-pienzalo hija- el señor amamiya se fue de regreso a la casa dejando a una muy pensativa sakura

Al rato después ella también decidió volver, pensando en lo último que le había dicho shaoran después de su confesión

 _ ***si me correspondes, no me lo digas, lo sabré cuando me vuelvas a cantar esta canción***_

Ahora sabía que lo que su abuelo decía era cierto, no temía del cariño de shaoran, temía de si misma

Sin esperar más comenzó a correr más y más rápido hasta llegar al jardín

Al llegar vio a shaoran hablando con su abuelo, ¿Qué le había dicho su abuelo para que shaoran tuviera la cara roja? No sabía, fue cuando su abuelo volteo en direcciona sakura, le dio una palmada en el hombro a shaoran y se alejó.

Sakura se acercó y jalo a shaoran hacia dentro de la casa, el castaño desconcertado solo la siguió, cuando llegaron a la sala, sakura se quedó viendo un cuadro de su abuela, shaoran al verlo creyó que era sakura y lo iba a decir cuando…

-es mi abuela, ¿nos parecemos mucho no?-

-parecer ¡ sakura, eres idéntica a ella, es como si fueras tu-

Sakura solo volteo a verlo y el hizo lo mismo, ella ya había decidido que hacer y estaba convencida de que estaba en lo correcto.

 **Notas de la autora**

 **Lo lamento, en serio lamento haber publicado el capítulo hasta ahora pero ya tratare de ser más puntual , lo juro jajaj XD espero les guste el capítulo … hasta la próxima y dejen reviews.**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes son de SSC (compañía clamp) y de vampier knight (de la cual sigo sin acordarme de la compañía), no míos, y por favor, no plagiar la historia porque aunque soy yo quien la escribe recuerden que está basada en la vida real de una persona, y si se entera que alguien que no soy yo publico esto, LITERAL, ME MATA!**_

 _ **(ok, exagero, pero si se enojaría conmigo) XD**_

Capítulo 9

Una tarde de verdades

Después de una semana del cumpleaños del abuelo de sakura, muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero, sobre todo, muchos sentimientos se habían acumulado, y otros despertado.

 _ **Pvo sakura**_

Ya había pasado una semana desde que mi abuelo me abrió los ojos con respecto a mis sentimientos hacia shaoran, y aun…

NO TENGO EN VALOR PARA DECIRSELO!

¿QUE DIABLOS ME PASA?

¿DONDE ESTA MI DETERMINACION?

¿COMO LO ENFRENTO?

Sé que él dijo que cuando estuviera segura de corresponder, sus sentimientos le cantara la canción de mi madre, pero, ¿no sé qué hacer?.

¿a quién recurro?, ¿a mis primas?, no, se escandalizarían, ¿a mis primos?, matarían a Li, ¿a mis padres?, sería peor que mis primas, ¿mi hermano?, me metería a un convento y a él lo mandaría al polo sur, ¿a eriol ?, ni pensarlo, me aria un escándalo por que según él, sigo siendo su novia.

¿a quién recurro entonces?...

Alguien viene…

Es kitori, oh no, viene hacia acá y yo estoy sola, ahora ¿qué querrá?.

 _ **Narradora**_

Mientras maya kitori se acercaba, sakura quería que la tragara la tierra, no quería estar sola con ella, y menos ahora que ya no quería vengarse de ella, con ese último pensamiento en su cabeza, se levantó del cómodo pasto donde estaba sentada y en eso maya llego

-hola, sakura-

-hola, kitory-

-¿puedes dejar de llamarme kitory?, en serio, odio que me llamen por mi apellido-

-no te tengo confianza como para llamarte por tu nombre de pila-

-sí, lo sé, como sé que yo tengo la culpa-

Para sakura, era extraño que maya aceptara su culpa con facilidad

-¿a qué viene esto?-

-¿esto?, ¿esto, que?-

-lo que dices… me refiero a tu culpa por lo que paso-

-porque, es la verdad… tú eras mi mejor amiga sak, pero, me dolía que tú y eriol me despasaran cuando se hicieron novios, no solo porque amaba y amo a eriol, sino también, … porque… sentí que estaba perdiendo a mi amiga-

A sakura eso, no solo le sorprendió, sino también la conmovió, pero, no quiso demostrárselo a sí que le pregunto

-¿Por qué me traicionaron?-

-no fue mi intención, jamás quise eso, pero una vez eriol me beso en la fiesta de anna, no lo pude detener-

-un segundo!, ¿eriol?- (creo que no le importo mucho que fuera en la fiesta de su prima :/ )

-sí, sé que te herí sakura pero no por voluntad, además después corrieron esos rumores-

-¿Qué rumores?

-sobre lo que decías de mi… todos decían que tú les contabas que yo era una cualquiera, una resbalosa y eso me dolía y me indignaba al mismo tiempo, eso, y la ira son mala combinación-

Sakura no sabía si reír, llorar o salir corriendo, ¿de dónde había salido ese disparate?, ¿Quién lo había divulgado?, ella jamás pensó que maya fuera así hasta el día que descubrió a eriol y a maya.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora?-

Pregunto sakura con la brisa del verano ya azotando contra su rostro.

-para ser sincera, ni yo lo se-

Sakura sabia que tenia que hacer, aunque significara tener que hacerle frente al pasado, algo, que según ella no estaba lista un para hacer, sin embargo, las cartas ya las había puesto la propia maya en la mesa, solo quedaba una cosa…

ENFRENTAR A ERIOL HIRAWIZAGUA!

* * *

Las clases habían terminado, shaoran como siempre, esperando a sakura en la entrada, cuando la vio, noto algo raro en su mirada y le pregunto.

-¿Qué te sucede?-

Sakura pensaba que tal vez, shaoran sabría algo al respecto de las andanzas de eriol en aquel tiempo asi que le pregunto.

-hace 4 años, se le hizo una fiesta a mi prima anna, por su cumple y si mal no recuertdo tu y eriol fueron invitados, ¿no es asi?-

-sí, pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te pregunte?-

-¿tu sabias si para ese entonces eriol me engañaba?-

 _ **PVO shaoran**_

Definitivamente esto si no lo esperaba, ¿Cómo carajos ella se había enterado?, después de todo ese día yo me pele con eriol, cuando lo descubrí con maya, desde ese día ella no me agrado, eriol… bueno el… me pidió no decir nada, claro que no lo hice, muchas beses intente decírselo a sakura pero eriol me callaba, incluso mediante anónimos, después de mi último intento, le dije a eriol que si sakura me preguntaba yo diría la verdad.

Parece que ese momento al fin llego

-sí, lo sabía-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-lo intente y una vez si lo hice mediante anónimos-

Parece que sakura se sorprendió, creo que me odiara después de …

-¿ERAN TUYOS LOS ANONIMOS?-

-SI, no tuve alternativa cada vez que intentaba decírtelo cara a cara eriol me callaba-

-asi que era eso lo que siempre trataste de decir en ese entonces-

Yo solo asentí, me sentía culpable, cuando tomoyo me conto lo que había motivado a sakura irse, me sentí el pero ser humano del mundo, todos éramos amigos, sin embargo siempre sentí que no hice nada para evitar lo que paso.

Lo lamento sakura, debi decírtelo en cuanto lo descubri y no alertar a eriol con mis reclamos-

Vi a sakura mover la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-no fue tu culpa, todo sucedió por lo despistada que era-

Sabía que no era el momento, pero, bi en su mirada tanta tristeza que no pude evitar preguntarle.

-¿aún lo amas?

 _ **PVO sakura**_

¿Qué si aún lo amaba?, la respuesta era clara, NO, ya no amaba a eriol, pero le ponía triste darse cuenta que todos lo sabían menos ella, pero, ¿Por qué le preguntaba shaoran eso?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-por tu mirada-

NO, EL LO ESTA MAL INTERPRETANDO TODO!

-NOOO!, SHAORAN NO LO AMO, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?-

-ya te lo dije, tu mirada, es triste y nostálgica-

-pero no por lo que piensas, es porque… me di cuenta que todos lo sabían… menos yo-

-perdón, no quería incomodarte-

Lo vi ponerse triste y eso bastó para romperme.

-shaoran-

-¿sí?-

Yo ya tenía las mejillas rojas como tomate seguramente, porque una vez el respondió… sonrió

Sabía que hacer pero quería darle mi toque a la canción de mi madre, así que…

Oh stars that shine through the darkness

Oh ocean that sings faraway

I swear eternally

For the future the two of us will see

From lonely and long nights

And from sad memories

You changed those things

Into the strength to walk ahead

The light overflows

My entire body becomes light like feathers

It seems that it can reach to the end of the world right away

I love you

I will always love you

No matter what happens

I will always be living with you

Oh birds that dance up so high

Oh clouds that envelop the heavens

Shaoran se me quedo viendo sorprendido, el recordaba lo que me dijo en casa de mi abuelo, y sabia el significado de que yo le cantara esa canción.

Where is the map that lets me

Fly the skies without getting lost?

I want to live with kindess

I want to protect it strongly

My energy that is here

So that it can shine just as it is

The world moves

I wonder what kind of place it will become from this moment on

The horizon over there is dazzling

Looking at me

Always looking at me

Someday my eyes will close

Until that day comes, please, stay at my side…

That Eastertide with joy was bright,

The sun shone out with fairer light,

When, to their longing eyes restored,

The apostles saw their risen Lord.

I love you

Entre la plática y las confesiones, no me di cuenta que ya estábamos en el parque del rey pingüino, y mientras cantaba decidí mirar al lago.

I will always love you

No matter what happens

I will always be living with you

I love your sky

I love your wind

Even the teardrops you didn't show me

I will always love

No tardo en mostrarme nuevamente lo que sentía, porque una vez termine de cantar el me abraso por la espalda

-te quiero sakura-

-yo te quiero más, sahoran-

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **Sé que a lo mejor algunas me van a querer estrangular por todo el tiempo que tarde en publicar el capítulo pero, ahora que dispongo de más tiempo libre (no pregunten por qué) tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero para su deleite, dejare un avance y me ire lentamente XD y también próximamente, dejare un correo especial para ustedes mis queridos lectores, para que puedan preguntar o comentar lo que ustedes gusten respecto a la historia.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego.**_

Avance 

Capitulo 10 

La verdad de nuestro pasado

-SOLO DIME, ¿POR QUE?-

-¿PARA QUE SAKURA?, ¿PARA QUE ME DEJES Y QUE LO NUESTRO SE ACABE?

-LO NUESTRO SE ACABO CON TU TRAICION Y YA NO SOLO ME REFIERO A LO DE MAYA-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- MAYA ME LO CONTO TODO, LO DE LA FIESTA, LA OTRA CHICA, ELLA , TODO-

Eriol solo agacho la cabeza sabiéndose descubierto, ya no tenía opción más que decir la verdad, una verdad que a el le avergüenza, no solo por ser un caballero hijo de la nobleza, si no porque todo fue por….


End file.
